


the girl in the mirror

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: my drabbles [8]
Category: SISTAR
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hyojung doesn't even try to fit into the crowd. she knows she's rather different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the girl in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> also on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1153130/the-girl-in-the-mirror-sistar) and LJ.

"She's been released from a mental asylum", she hears someone softly whisper at the gateway of the high school.

_Oh, look, you're famous. I told you I'd make you famous._

Hyojung doesn't need that reminder. She walks through the gates and pulls out a tiny powder compact from her bag. She clicks it open.

Innocent eyes stare back at her through the little mirror. _Go a little lower._ A cute nose. _A little lower, please?_ Plump lips. _Fix your lip gloss._

Hyojung dumps the compact back into her black hole of a bag. She walks unassumingly and quietly into the class. However, her presence only invites stares and hushed whispers. _'Mad girl', 'Talks to herself', Don't go near her'_. She's so used to it, that she doesn't even pretend to ignore them anymore. _I thought I told you to fix your lip gloss!_ Hyojung obeys with a groan.

The teacher enters. The students stand up to wish her. However, Hyojung stands up to leave. "Restroom", she says, unceremoniously exiting the class.

She enters the washroom and checks all the toilet stalls. Empty. _Great_. She bolts the main door to the washroom.

_It's good, isn't it?_

"What's so good?" Hyojung turns to the girl in the mirror.

_I mean, you finally get to talk to me! Without some pooping highschooler listening into our conversation! It spoils my moo-_

"Oh, shut up!" says Hyojung, loudly, without fear.

_What! I thought you wanted to talk- wait, wait a second..... heard that?_

"Uh? What is it?" Hyojung looks into the mirror quizzically.

_Ear to the door._

Hyojung obeys, pressing an ear firmly to the main door of the washroom. The metallic door is driving her ears numb with cold. Someone's talking.

 

> "I heard someone talking!"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> A third voice intervenes. "Forget it. It's just that psycho from junior year."

Hyojung removes her ear from the door.

_We just eavesdropped the eavesdropper! HA! The fuck?_

Hyojung chuckles along with amusement.

Some call her 'mentally retarded', some call her 'lunatic', most call her 'psycho'. She laughs some more, louder than ever. She doesn't give two hoots for the gossip that was about to spread. After all, she had only given due attention to whom she'd sold her soul. To the one who said she'd make her famous. _Check._ And rich. _Not yet._ Wait a bit, you'll see. _Hey, at least I'm good company, right?_ Hyojung nods in agreement, to the 'monster' in the mirror.

 


End file.
